Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus including pixels which generate signals by performing photoelectric conversion on incident light.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-150600 discloses a photoelectric conversion apparatus which inputs a fixed voltage shared by a plurality of signal reading paths so that noise caused by differences among offset components of the signal reading paths is reduced.